Destiny
by life takes time
Summary: The first day Alice and Jasper meet as seen by Aggie, the waitress at the diner.


**A/N: So I should be doing a french assignment, or at leat the other chapter to 'Save You' but alas these damn plot bunnies hopping around in my head, oh well... enjoy :)**

"Small coffee again, dear?" I asked the small, rain covered woman before me.

"Oh Aggie you know me so well" she said with a strained smile, dark circles under her strangely coloured eyes, they were like a rusty copper today, although last week I could have sworn that they looked like butterscotch.

"Or it's just the same thing that you order everyday" I chuckled at the familiar face of Alice. Or as she would say just Alice I don't have a last name yet. This introduction did earn her some strange looks from people, but once you got to know her, she was rather enchanting.

I slowly walked over to get the coffee, cursing the rain and old age as I did.

"Damn hip" I cursed lowly under my breath, and I swear the young woman heard me because when I turned around with her coffee she was smirking.

"Here you go Hon, drink it while it's hot. You're going to catch your death if you keep wandering in the rain." I said placing it down in front of her.

"Thanks Aggie" she replied in the same laboured voice, holding the mug close to her body, but never drinking from it.

"So what brings you here today of all days?" The weather was horrid; I didn't expect even her to come into the diner today. I probably should have known better though, nothing seemed to stop her from coming in, not even the darkest, dreariest weather.

"Destiny." She said simply.

"Oh, right, him." I said sceptically, this adorable woman was still so childlike in her expectations. Everyday she sat in the exact same seat- third down from the cash register- ordered her small coffee and she waited, and waited for a man that would never come.

I looked around the small, nearly empty restaurant and decided to humour her, as I often did. I found her to have to most irresistible laugh, and her abnormally pale face would light up whenever she talked about this unknown man.

"Tell me about him again, dear." I said as I started to wipe down the already clean counters.

A smile came over her face and as I predicted her eyes grew larger. The previous uneasiness in her smooth voice was replaced with a high and excited voice as she spoke "Oh Aggie! He is beautiful! Tall, lean, southern accent, blonde hair-"

"Blue eyes" I said jokingly, knowing how it bothered her. And of course she reacted the same way she did on the first day I made the blue eye assumption.

"No" she said firmly, but her voice grew soft and she sounded as if she was in another world when she spoke again "gold, his eyes are golden."

I smiled and shook my head at her, but all I felt was pity for her wistful dreams that would go unfulfilled. To be young and naive again I thought to myself seeing her happiness over a mere fantasy.

She blinked her glowing eyes a few times, "And I'm going to meet him here." She said confidently.

"Well dear, I hate to be a, what is it you youngster's call it these days, a cube-"

She giggled, "A square Ag."

"Right, right," I waved my hand dismissively, "Anyway, I hate to be a _square_, but the only man you're going to find in here is Ned" and I pointed to the half asleep regular in the corner "and even on the off chance that this prince charming did appear, well I doubt they would on a day like today." I said as I pointed out the window to the empty flooded streets, the rain pelting so hard against the glass it was like it would break.

"He doesn't mind the rain." She replied, almost a knowing smile on her face.

I stared at her in disbelief; I could not understand how one person could be so foolishly love struck with a person that was completely from their imagination.

She saw my stunned look, shrugged her shoulders and repeated her words from earlier "Destiny."

I gave my head another small shake, "I think your coffee is cold now, honey." I was trying to change the topic of conversation, distract her.

"Oh, sorry" she said, releasing the small white mug from her tiny hands. I noticed how her hands were just like the porcelain of the mug.

I limped my way over to the sink as the rain fell harder, to pour out the untouched coffee. I heard the small bell on the door ring as I turned to see if Alice wanted another cup of coffee. She was not in her usual seat; the door must have rang as she left, although it was odd that she didn't say good-bye. I turned my head to see if Ned was still comfortably snoring, but instead my eyes fell upon Alice.

Had I still been holding her mug, it would now be broken on the floor. She stood by the door, looking up at a tall, blonde, soaking wet stranger. I strained to hear their conversation.

"You kept me waiting an awfully long time" she said to the blonde man, as if she had known him for all her life.

My quickly beating heart nearly stopped at his response, "I'm sorry ma'am" he replied shyly in a southern accent.

I tried to quietly walk to the cash register so I could catch a better look at this man's face. I tried to discreetly glance at him, and my jaw nearly dropped when I saw his face. It was the one that Alice had described for me countless times in great detail for the last month- the same jaw, the same hair, the same almost pained look on his face.

The only difference I could find was his dark black eyes, not the gold that Alice would talk about in a dreamy voice, so unlike the firm way she would usually describe his perfect attributes. The black eyes were filled with unreadable emotions as they started into hers.

Alice wordlessly extended her hand; there were no introductions between the two, it seemed like there was no need for one. The familiar stranger hesitated for only a short moment before taking her tiny white hand into his much larger, but just as pale one. She smiled at him, rubbing her thumb in circles on his hand, his lips pulled up slightly at this.

No words were spoken as she led him out of the diner and into the cold streets, into the rain.

Into destiny.

**A/N: Cookies for whoever reviews. Now I must face the doom of french assignments, reviews really soften the situation *nudging you in a hint like fashion***


End file.
